Tools
Simple Ores & Fusion Furnace All five base Simple Ores materials and three Fusion Furnace plug-in alloys can be used to make the complete sets of vanilla tools, as well as a few other weapons and tools (bows and shears). Copper Tools are easily available early in the game, but are not powerful. Tin Tools are more easily available than Iron. They are comparable to Copper, being a little more durable, but with a blunter cutting edge. Tin can also be used to make Tin Shears. Bronze Tools are good utility tools with a respectable durability. Mythril Tools are superior to Iron. Mythril Tools are long-lasting making Mythril an excellent utility ore. Mythril can also be used to make the Mythril Bow. Adamantium Tools are very powerful, though Adamantium is rare. Adamantium can also be used to make Adamantium Shears. Thyrium Tools are very durable and highly enchantable, being superior to Diamond. Thyrium tools have an extremely fast harvesting speed, and an enchantability higher than gold (or Onyx or Sinisite). Thyrium can also be used to make the Thyrium Bow. Onyx Tools are more powerful than Diamond, and last a very long time. Obviously, this is only available after a visit to the Nether. Onyx can also be used to make both Onyx Shears, and the Onyx Bow. Sinisite Tools are significantly more powerful than Onyx. While somewhat low in enchantability, they do very high damage as a weapon, and have a massively high durability. Netherrocks The six materials in Netherrocks can be used to make tools. Some materials are tool-only utility ores, and some can only make specific tools. Fyrite Tools are limited to the sword and pickaxe. The sword will set targets on fire for a short time, and can be used to start fires like a flint & steel. The pickaxe auto-smelts the mined block. Malachite Tools are the basic utility tools of Netherrocks. They are far more durable than Iron or Bronze, and a good cutting speed. Malachite has the highest enchantability of any material in the Simple Ores family, making it an excellent choice for anyone with a built up enchanting room. Illumenite Tools are limited to the Illumeniste Sword, which has several special abilities. Ashstone Tools are excellent tools, with a high cutting speed and good durability. Ashstone is a utility ore that cannot be used to make armor. Argonite Tools have a very high durability, as well as a good enchantability. Argonite is a utility ore that cannot be used to make armor. Dragonstone Tools possess legendary power. It is only slightly behind Sinisite in durability, the sword does great damage, and the material has a very high enchantability. "SRC" is the material's source: MC = Minecraft, SO = Simple Ores, FF = Fusion Furnace plug-in, NR - Netherrocks. In the Wild Mobs can generate wielding the Copper, Mythril, Adamantium, and Onyx Sword. Mobs do not spawn with other materials, or Fusion Furnace alloy equipment. Village Blacksmith Chests can contain the Mythril Pick, Mythril Axe, Adamantium Sword, and Thyrium Sword. Jungle Temple Chests can contain the Adamantium Pickaxe and Mythril Sword. Dungeon Chests can contain the Adamantium Sword. Mineshaft Corridor chests can contain a Sinisite Axe. Mobs to not generate wielding Netherrocks tools, nor do the tools or materials generate in chests.